


Daily Addiction

by Setheneran



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Barista V, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setheneran/pseuds/Setheneran
Summary: Goro orders the same thing everyday until V starts working at the cafe and shakes things up. Every ship needs a Coffee Shop AU. Thems the rules.
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Female V, Goro Takemura/V
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Daily Addiction

“He orders the same thing everyday at 6am exactly,” Misty said to V over her shoulder as she wiped down the pastry display, “Coffee, black.” 

“God, he always looks so uptight. Can’t even budge on his coffee order.” Claire laughed as she brought in bags of beans from the backroom.

“He a suit?” V asked.

“What else?” Claire grunted as she hefted the last bag, “Some lifelong salaryman. Why don’t you serve him today, rookie? Easy order to start off your first day,” Claire tossed the keys to V, “Open up wouldya?”

Heading over to the door, V’s eyes caught the shadow of a tall figure breezing past the window. The lock clicked open as she twisted the key. 

“Like clockwork.” Misty breathed, sparing him a quick glance before heading behind the counter. The figure strode into the shop, bright eyes surveyed the area as if looking for threats. Those eyes suddenly stopped short at V. V would have thought his behaviour strange if her brain hadn’t completely short circuited when he moved to stand before her. 

He was gorgeous. Even with the smell of coffee blanketing every inch of the place, his presence had brought in a hint of clove. 

“We have not met.” He cocked his head at her with light squint compressing his eyes. 

V must have been standing there like an idiot because the next thing she heard was Misty clearing her throat. Shaking herself out of her stupor V watched the strangers lips attempt and fail to suppress a smirk. 

“V.” She paused and continued, “Uh, V is me.” She was pleased that her voice sounded mostly normal, albeit a bit huskier. Though she was considerably less pleased by the rubbish it was spewing out. 

“It’s her first day.” Claire said, amusement laced through her tone as she took the keys from V’s limp hands. She nudged her gently in the direction of the counter. As she moved away V nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Claire noticed how his eyes followed the movement. Shaking her head at the pair, she picked up a cloth and began to absently wipe down the already clean tables. 

“A pleasure.” He followed her to the counter.

“Goro Takemura,” he chuckled lowly, "is me.” A blush dusted V’s cheeks as she realised he was teasing her. Misty gave V a pointed look and V returned it with a panicked one before ducking behind the counter. She was thankful that despite this being her first day at the cafe, V had known the other two women for years. Behind the counter she managed to pull up a smile for the man that she hoped was more genial than crazed. It certainly felt safer with a physical buffer between them. Taking a deep breath she told herself that she was capable of having a normal conversation with an extremely attractive man. History notwithstanding. 

“Seing as how it’s my first day and you're our first customer, howsabout you be a bit adventurous with me?” V asked. 

His eyebrows quirked, “Does making coffee pass for adventure in this country?” 

“A good cup of coffee should be at the beginning of every adventure.” Inclining her head to the coffee machine, she dared him. 

He seemed to consider for a moment as their eyes locked, “Dealers choice, as you say.” 

Misty and Claire exchanged an amused and confused look before getting back to work. More customers were beginning to file into the cosy shop and the next couple of hours would be organised madness 

Goro edged off to the side to wait for whatever concoction the new barista was going to make for him. He would normally grab his coffee, tip, politely nod then head off on his way. Yet today… he lingered. V passed him back his KeepCup. Sparing a quick look at the other people waiting for their drinks he took a small step to the left.

Maintaining gentle eye contact with V he brought the cup’s rim to his lips taking a hesitant sip. The spiced flavour warmed him instantly. Compared to this, his usual order was plastic and sawdust. 

“Mmm,” he said, “You have surprised me.”

“Adequate?” V continued to talk to him as she made and passed out other orders. 

“More so. What is this?”

“A dirty chai latte.” V grinned as she sprinkled chocolate into someone’s cup.

He choked on his next sip, “What is _dirty_ about it?” Concern dripped from the word. 

V laughed, the sound seemed to surge up through him making his ears buzz, “It’s just a chai tea with a shot of espresso.”

“I see.” He did not see. Still, with the next sip he sent her the barest of smiles. She did not return it and instead her focus on him caused the coffee she was making to overfill and spill over onto the counter. 

“Dammit.” V cursed and Misty easily reached in from behind her and swept over it with a cloth. 

As he placed a generous tip in the jar he again caught her gaze, “Thank you for this adventure, V. I look forward to the next,” he gestured to the coffee machine, “Be safe.” He then swept out of the store without a backward glance. If he had turned back he would have seen V stare intently at his back, a grin lighting up her face as a customer pointedly looked at his watch. 

For the first time in a very long time, out in the crisp morning air, a smile fought against his usual frown as he made his way to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something small and cute as I try to figure out Goro's voice. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
